Listen to your heart
by duotrouble
Summary: Ken struggles with his internal feelings for Omi. Omi's his closest friend but is Ken falling for him? Why does Ken keep having nightmares about losing Omi? And most importantly, does Omi feel anything for Ken? 8 chapters complete
1. Kenkun

As the icy rain pierced Ken's wounds, he thought about how he got into Weiss. 'I don't want to be here! I don't want to do this!' He thought, 'Why? I was a J-League soccer player. My dream! How could I be so far away from that?'

Shots rang out sending bullets flying just past Ken's arm and bringing him back on his gruesome reality at hand. He, Omi and Yohji were surrounded by Takatori's Self Defense group. Weiss's deaths seemed certain without Aya. 'Where is Aya? Why did he abandon us in our time of need?'

"I have no intention of dying here!"

"Ken! We're outnumbered and totally surrounded. And without Aya here, we don't stand a chance."

"Well, I'm going to fight until the last whistle blows, Yohji!"

"I think we should split up and meet each other back at the flower shop."

"Omi! We have to back each other up."

"It's too dangerous, Ken. We have to split up."

"But . . ."

"Ken-kun."

Ken huffed. He couldn't understand why but anytime Omi called him "Ken-kun" he always conceded.

Yohji smiled widely, "Yeah, Ken-kun, listen to Omi."

Ken scowled.

"So, it's decided." Omi quickly stepped in. "We'll split off and meet back at the shop."

"Yeah, I have a date later tonight anyway. I need to get back and freshen up."

Ken rolled his eyes at Yohji. Omi looked at Ken for a response. Ken sighed. "Yeah. Okay."

Omi smiled.

Shots rang out again closer to them.

"Go!" Omi screamed.

Ken, Omi and Yohji all ran in different directions as bombs exploded where they once were.

Ken thought, 'Omi was right again. We needed to get out of there.' He smiled and ran even harder dodging bullets left and right. He couldn't believe he was getting so lucky racing out of there but did that mean Omi and Yohji are in trouble? 'Nah! Those SD guys are bad shots. When I get back to the flower shop, Yohji will probably be sitting there having a smoke while Omi will be on the computer planning our next move.' Ken smiled again. Suddenly fear struck him. He had to know Omi was alright. As Ken turned back to look in Omi's direction, gunshots rang out even louder. In the distance, Ken saw Omi collapse.

"Omi!" Ken screamed.

"Ken! What's wrong?" Omi exclaimed as he came crashing through Ken's bedroom door.

Ken sat straight up in his bed drenched in sweat. "Nothing," he replied.

"Nothing?" Omi questioned him. "That scream didn't sound like nothing to me."

"It must have been a bad dream. I don't remember." Ken lied. He remembered all too well. 'But why did I dream about that? Weiss fought the SD months ago. Yeah, Omi got shot but he's fine now.' Ken realized Omi was staring at him. "What? I said I'm fine."

Omi sat on the edge of Ken's bed. "If you ever want to talk about anything, you know I'm here for you. So don't worry. Okay, Ken-kun?"

Ken's heart raced. He couldn't tell if it had just warmed up in his room or if he was still hot from his nightmare. All he knew was Omi was on his bed in the middle of the night offering him comfort. "Omi?"

Omi smiled widely, "yes."

"I . . . uh . . . well . . . um . . . I just . . . " Ken felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. 'Why am I like this?' Ken wondered. 'Omi's my closest friend. I can tell him anything.' Ken took a deep breath. "Omi, I . . . I just want to say . . ."

Omi leaned in close to Ken, "Yes, Ken-kun?"

Ken smiled. "I . . . "

"Hey! What's going on?" Yohji blazed into Ken's room. "Ken, you're all flushed. You know, if you two are going to have a midnight rendezvous, you should really close the door."

Ken froze horrified.

"Yohji!" Omi yelled. "You're one to talk. You don't even lock your door."

"Ah yes, but at least I shut it."

Ken listened to Omi and Yohji's exchange in amazement.

Omi stood up and walked over to the door. Yohji was still standing in the doorway smirking. "Come on, Yohji, let's leave Ken alone." Omi said as he pushed Yohji out the door. Omi turned to close the door and said, "I'm right next door if you need me."

"Thanks, Omi." Ken smiled.

"Goodnight, Ken-kun." Omi smiled as the door removed Ken's sight of him.

Ken closed his eyes softly and whispered, "Goodnight, Omi-kun."


	2. The Morning After

"Hey, Aya, do you want your eggs fried or scrambled?"

"It doesn't matter." Aya scowled as he took a sip of his coffee and rustled the newspaper. "I still don't see any sign of Esset."

"That's good, right? That means we can go back to business as usual."

"Stop being so stupid, Omi. Business as usual? We're killers. We're not florists. That was just our cover."

"But, Aya, if Esset is gone, we don't have to kill anymore. We can go back to Kitty House and help your sister run the shop."

"Aya is better off without me!"

"Good . . . morning?" Ken hesitated as he walked down the stairs of Yohji's mountain retreat house.

"Good morning, Ken." Omi sang. "You have good timing. Breakfast is almost ready."

Aya growled and buried his face back in the morning paper. Ken looked at Aya and then at Omi. Ken wondered if he'd have any time alone with Omi today. 'I really want to talk to Omi about last night. He's very smart. He can figure out what's happening. I'm sure he'll say it's nothing. Probably something I ate or knowing Omi, he'll blame the last bad movie I made him watch with me.' Ken grinned.

"Here you go." Omi said as he placed a plate of food in front of Ken. Ken glanced down at his mound of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. "Eat up before it gets cold."

Aya put the paper down and started to eat. Omi sighed in relief and began to eat too. Aya seemed to have calmed down some. Ken wondered what the argument was all about but he dared not ask. It was deadly silent at the table with the exception of forks scrapping their plates. No one seemed to want to risk their life to speak. Finally, Aya asked, "Do you still want a ride into town, Omi?"

"Yeah." Omi responded.

"Where are you going?" Ken questioned.

"Oh, you know, I have morning classes." Omi smiled.

"Oh. Yeah." Ken sighed. 'Looks like I won't be talking to Omi this morning.'

"Omi, let's go." Aya said coldly as he got up from the table.

"Hey, Ken! Do you mind cleaning up?" Omi asked sweetly.

"No, I got it."

"Thanks! See ya!" Omi chimed as he grabbed for his cup of coffee and raced out the door after Aya.

Ken watched sadly as Aya and Omi left. It looked like it was going to be a long boring day. Yohji was still sleeping so he had to keep quiet too. Ken looked around the kitchen and groaned. "Might as well get the dishes done now." He hurried to finish the dishes quickly. He hated doing housework. He walked over to the couch and plopped down in front of the tv. 'I wonder if there's anything good on.' Lazily, Ken flipped the channels. 'Sometimes I wish I hadn't dropped out of school. Omi's so smart. We might have been in some of the same classes since he takes advanced courses. Nah, he would never have been in any of my classes. I could just never grasp bookwork.' Ken let out a big sigh and snuggled a pillow on the couch continuing to flip channels.


	3. Reruns

"Omi, hurry up!"

"Omi, hurry up. I'd like to see them do this." Omi huffed as he finished deactivating Schreient's security system. With a slight smirk of satisfaction, Omi quickly ran off to catch up with the rest of Weiss. He found them in a face-off with three of the women of Schreient.

"Where's Aya?" Aya yelled.

"Well, you all finally made it." Hell confidently stated. "We've been waiting for you."

"So how does it feel to be betrayed by one of your own?" Schon questioned.

Ken looked over at Yohji who had frozen in his tracks. "No. I didn't. I couldn't." Yohji managed to choke out.

"Where's Aya?" Aya frustrated screamed once more.

Hell, Schon and Tot all laughed fiercely as the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake?" Omi wondered as the floor started to break apart beneath him.

Ken turned around. "Omi!" Ken bellowed as he watched in horror Omi falling into the unknown depths below. A cage began rattling down to cover the area where Omi once stood. Quickly, Ken dove after Omi.

"Ken!" Yohji called after him.

"I'm okay but I don't know about Omi." Ken answered. It appeared as though both of Omi's legs had been cut but Ken didn't know for sure. Omi had not responded to him yet.

"If you don't pay attention, it's too easy for us to kill you." Tot chuckled as she, Hell and Schon attacked Aya. Out of nowhere, Neu blazed after Yohji shaking him out of his trance.

"Damnit! Where are they? What the hell is going on up there?" Ken questioned as he held his left arm in pain. He hadn't thought twice about jumping in after Omi. But now, he literally felt trapped and that made him very anxious. He couldn't think straight and was in agony. 'Damnit! I landed wrong. I wonder if I broke my wrist. That's not good. We're so screwed.' Ken frantically watched above for any signs of Aya or Yohji.

"Ken." Omi breathed heavily as he collapsed. Ken grabbed Omi before he fell to the ground. As gently as he could, Ken turned Omi over to face him. "Hey, Ken. It's strange." Omi said weakly.

"What's wrong?" Ken wondered as he surveyed Omi's body. "What the hell is that!" Omi's cuts on his legs weren't as minor as Ken thought. Omi had been stabbed by broken viles and glass was sticking out of his skin.

"Ken . . . I'm starting . . . to lose my . . . sight. I'm . . . so . . . tired . . . " Omi gasped.

"Omi." Ken's eyes widened as he helplessly watched Omi's body go limp.

"Oh, you poor things! What bad luck!" Schon mocked. "This was originally a military installation. They did all kinds of experiments here but didn't really clean up very well. You can still find all sorts of dangerous things around here. For example, potent toxins that will kill you as soon as they enter your body." Schon laughed.

Horror struck, Ken stared down at Omi. Omi's breathing had become shallow and his eyes were closed. "Omi, look at me. Omi. Omi! Open your eyes, Omi! Omi!" Panicked, Ken cried, "Aya! Yohji! Hurry! Omi's in trouble! We've got to get out of here! Hurry! Aya! Yohji!"

"Ken! Ken! Wake up!"

"What!"

"You alright, Ken?"

"Yohji, what . . . what are you doing up?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to sleep when you're down here screaming bloody murder."

"Was I screaming?" Ken questioned as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why would I make that up?"

"Hey! I don't remember, okay? I was just asking!"

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

"I don't know." Ken lied.

Yohji pushed. "You were screaming for me and Aya to hurry."

"I said I don't remember! So just leave me alone!"

"Geez! You really are a pain in the ass sometimes. I was just trying to help."

"Well, maybe I don't need your help! Maybe I don't need anyone's help!"

Shocked, Yohji replied, "Well, you were screaming for my help in your dream."

"That was for Omi, not me!" Ken shot back quickly.

"I thought you said you didn't remember." Yohji countered.

Ken flew off the couch and bolted out the door. Throwing on his helmet, Ken jumped on his motorcycle. After revving the engine a few times, Ken tore down the road. Frustrated, Ken rode faster and faster. 'Why is this happening to me? I can't stand this! Why do I keep dreaming about Omi in so much pain? Am I going to start having nightmares about Aya and Yohji next? What's going on?' Ken pondered as he continued to speed away from Yohji's mountain retreat.


	4. A Jock Reborn

The afternoon was a bright sunny day with hardly a cloud in the sky. The sunlight was glaring off Ken's motorcycle as he rounded the corner to his favorite park. He didn't plan on going there. It was almost as though his bike took him there on auto pilot.

Ken parked his motorcycle and walked up to the soccer field. He ran his right hand over the goal post. Painfully, memories of his younger days filled his mind.

"Ken Hidaka saves another goal! And the crowd goes wild!" Ken boasted as he hung from the goal post. He jumped off and started running the field. He pretended he was kicking a soccer ball. "Hidaka dodges an opponent on his right. He dodges one on his left. He's wide open. It's just him and the goalie. He shoots. He scores! And the crowd goes wild!"

"YAY!" Omi clapped behind him.

Surprised, Ken blushed, "Omi? How long have you been here?"

Omi smiled. "He shoots. He scores! And the crowd goes wild!" Omi mimicked Ken's running with the soccer ball.

Ken laughed. "Stupid."

"Hey! You were the one who did it."

"What are you doing here? I thought you had morning classes?"

"Uh, Ken, it's four o'clock in the afternoon."

"Oh, really? I didn't realize."

"Dumb jock." Omi mocked.

Ken grabbed Omi around the neck and shoulders. "Why you little . . . "

Omi chuckled.

Ken laughed but accidentally knocked Omi off balance. Omi's footing slipped. He grabbed hold of Ken's arm tight. Unfortunately, Ken's foot slipped on the grass and he wasn't able to stay upright either. They both went crashing down to the ground. Omi landed on his back while Ken toppled down on top of him.

After a moment, Ken pushed up from the ground to get his face out of the dirt and found himself face to face with Omi. His body was completely trapping Omi's body under his.

Omi smiled widely, "Clumsy jock."

"You're one to talk. You drug me down with you!" Ken snapped back.

"I didn't want to lay on the ground all alone." Omi breathed.

Ken's eyes widened. Omi's breath caressed Ken's cheek. Ken could feel Omi's chest rise and fall in the same rhythm as his own. Ken's heart started beating faster as he looked over Omi's body under his and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I feel great." Omi whispered. "What about you?"

Ken gazed into Omi's blue eyes and noticed them burning back into his own green eyes. "Omi, about last night . . . "

"Yes, Ken-kun."

Ken grinned from ear to ear. He felt so natural and so comfortable lying there with Omi. "I've been dreaming about you, Omi," was what Ken was about to say when suddenly, Omi's phone rang.

Ken rolled off Omi.

"Hello?" Omi answered.

Ken got up and dusted himself off. 'What lousy timing,' he thought.

"Hey, Ken."

Ken turned back to look at Omi.

"That was Yohji. Apparently, Manx just showed up at the retreat. We've got to go back."

"Yeah, okay. You want a ride?"

"Sure." Omi grinned.

"Here. You take my helmet. We can't have the brains of our group getting hurt, now can we?"

"Just how bad are you going to drive?" Omi asked as he brushed himself off and gazed across the field. He saw two girls walking in their direction gesturing at Ken. Omi turned to Ken who was busy checking his motorcycle out before their ride. Omi said, "Hey, Ken, looks like you've got some admirers."

"Huh?" Ken turned to look in the direction Omi was pointing. "Oh, no! Not those two."

"You know them?"

"Yeah, well, they recognized me from my J-league days when I was playing here a few weeks ago. They've been bugging me ever since. Let's go before they get here."

"If you say so, Ken-kun."

Ken chuckled, "Get on the bike, stupid."

"You dumb jock!" Omi smirked as he hopped on the motorcycle behind Ken wrapping his arms around Ken's waist.

"Hold on tight." Ken said as he tore down the road back to Yohji's mountain retreat house.


	5. Target Omi

"So you're saying Estet is gone for good?"

"No, Yohji, I'm saying Kritiker has found no evidence of them. From what we can tell, they're gone but don't let your guards down." Manx walked across the room to Aya. "Schwarz is on the move."

Aya grimaced. "What are they up to? Is Aya safe?"

"They don't seem interested in her. They are more interested in . . . a certain household."

"Whose?" Yohji questioned.

"Well, I was really waiting for Ken and Omi to show before discussing all the details."

"It's the Takatori's, isn't it?" Aya inserted.

Manx looked sternly at Aya. "Yes."

"What would they want with the Takatori's? Schwarz was like the lap dogs of them. Besides, we killed most of the Takatori's on missions." Yohji pondered.

"With one glaring exception . . ." Aya added.

"Yes." Manx continued. "Omi seems to be an interest of theirs. Although we've discovered Schwarz researching Omi's background, we haven't figured out why. They've even attempted tapping into our computer records."

"What are we going to tell Omi?" Yohji worried.

"We believe at this time it's best that Omi only be aware that Schwarz is on the move. He doesn't need to be alarmed."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling us everything you know, Manx?" Aya interrogated. "What are you leaving out?"

Manx glared at Aya. "Why would I not tell you everything? It's in everyone's best interest if Weiss has the whole story."

"I guess that means Weiss is reactivated." Yohji groaned.

"Your orders are to keep surveillance on Schwarz and to report back to Kritiker their movements. No involvement. And keep this quiet from Omi."

"Omi will know something's up." Aya countered.

"Well, you'll just have to make sure that he doesn't." Aya and Yohji stared at Manx. She continued. "We're counting on you." With that, Manx turned and walked out the front door.

After a minute of silence, Yohji asked, "Should we tell Ken?"

"Why not?" Aya questioned.

"Well, he's really close to Omi. And he's a hot-head. Ken might not be able to keep it from Omi."

"Keep what from me?" Omi growled.

"Omi!" Yohji said surprised. "When did you get here?"

"We just came in." Ken stated. "Now, answer Omi's question. What can't I keep from Omi?"

Yohji looked at Aya who responded. "Manx was here. She had to leave so she gave us our mission without you here. We're following Schwarz's movements. Manx was afraid of their past history with your family . . . you might not accept the mission."

"I'll accept the mission." Omi said firmly. "Why would Manx worry about that? We're the ones who killed my brothers and father."

"But they were responsible for your sister and uncle's deaths." Aya reminded.

"Wouldn't she be more worried about you and your sister?" Omi asked angrily.

Ken looked at Yohji. Yohji spoke almost in answer to Ken's glance. "Ah, Omi, you know Manx. She always worries about you. She knows Aya's too cold to care. But you, Omi, you're . . . kind. This killing life doesn't really suit you. Remember how Manx was there for you when you started getting your memories back?"

Omi paused in thought. "You're right, Yohji. Aya, I'm sorry."

"That just means you're taking my turn in the kitchen tonight."

Omi smiled. "You got it, Aya. Anything you want." Omi pulled Aya into the kitchen with him. "But Aya, you have to show me your trick with peeling apples."

Ken looked at Yohji who was still staring at the doorway Aya and Omi had just walked through. As their voices tapered off, Ken whispered. "That's not the real reason, is it?"

Yohji turned to face Ken. "You amaze me, Ken. I think you hanging out with Omi all the time is doing you some good. His brains are starting to rub off on you." Yohji smiled.

Ken rolled his eyes. "I want the whole story."


	6. Nightmares

"Hey, Ken. Have you seen Omi?"

Ken blearily looked at Yohji as he sat up in bed. "He's probably downstairs making breakfast as usual."

"No, he's not there. Man! The one time I get up for breakfast. I was looking forward to it too."

Ken stretched. "Yohji, why are you even awake now? It's not noon."

"Ha! Ha! Ken. I see the mornings sometimes. Besides, I have the first shift of keeping an eye on Omi. According to his schedule, he doesn't have anything planned until 11am." Yohji paused a moment. "That reminds me. I have got to talk to that kid about having a social life. I didn't see one fun thing on his calendar."

"Well, at least it's a good thing he keeps everything on his computer. I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Ken smiled as he got up and started getting dressed.

"Yeah, you're right. I think Manx just got me all worked up with her legs and socks and . . . "

Ken blushed. "Yohji!"

"We just haven't had a mission in a while. I must be a little rusty." Yohji remarked.

"Did you lose Omi already?" Aya growled into the conversation.

"Oh, hey, Aya." Yohji began to sweat. "Lose? No. I just can't seem to find him." Yohji weakly smiled at Aya.

Ken sighed heavily. "Aya, have you seen Omi?"

"No." Aya answered simply.

Ken tore out of his bedroom and into Omi's without pausing to knock. Frantically, Ken's eyes scanned the room. Yohji and Aya walked in behind him. "He's not here!"

"I told you that already, Ken." Yohji retorted.

Aya's eyes darted about Omi's room. "It doesn't look like there was any kind of struggle."

"Yeah. He probably just went somewhere. Maybe he met someone?" Yohji pondered.

"Yohji! Omi's not . . . he wouldn't . . . argh!" Ken blazed out of Omi's bedroom and flew down the stairs calling Omi's name.

Yohji looked at Aya. "What did I say?" Yohji innocently asked. Before Aya could respond, Ken yelled from downstairs. "His bike is gone!"

Aya and Yohji rushed to the banister. "He really is gone?" Yohji questioned in amazement.

"Yeah! He's out there . . . unprotected. He doesn't know Schwarz is out to get him! We've go to do something!"

"Calm down!" Aya growled. "Did you try to call him?"

Ken bolted across the living room for the phone and dialed Omi's number. Aya and Yohji made their way downstairs. "He's not answering!"

"Why are you getting so worked up, Ken?" Yohji questioned.

"You don't understand!" Ken cried.

Aya walked up to Ken. "What's going on?" Aya asked coldly.

Ken hesitated.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Ken." Irritated, Aya continued. "What are all these nightmares you're having?" Ken's eyes widened. Yohji's face went blank. "Why are you always calling out for Yohji and me?"

Ken stumbled to find the right words. After a few moments, Ken choked out, "I keep dreaming about old missions. Each one of the missions is one where we almost lost Omi." Yohji's jaw dropped. Ken continued. "The first one was when Omi was shot while we were fighting Takatori's SD. Then I dreamt about Omi being poisoned by Schreient. And now after having received our mission from Manx, I dreamt about the last time we met up with Schwarz." Ken fell silent.

Yohji broke through the silence. "The time Nagi pinned Omi to a pillar and practically killed him."

"And when Omi jumped after Farfarello, who kicked the shit out of Omi." Ken breathed back.

"When did the nightmares start?" Aya questioned sternly.

"Three days ago."

"The same day Manx said the Weiss computer was tapped into." Aya pieced together.

"Do you think they're related?" Yohji wondered.

"Yes, I do." Aya answered immediately. "It's too much of a coincidence. Schwarz is very talented at manipulating minds. Why not enter someone's dreams?"

"But why would they give me dreams about Omi almost dying in past missions?"

"Maybe it's their sick way of telling us their plans?" Yohji bluntly said.

Ken looked at Yohji and then Aya. "We have to find Omi. Now!"


	7. Nagi Returns

Ken rode his bike as fast as he could. 'Where did Omi go?' he thought as he sped down the road towards the soccer field. Ken pulled up to the parking lot and paused. He glanced down the empty green field and sighed. Ken imagined Omi rolling around on the grass with him. They were smiling and laughing in the bright sunlight. Ken pinned Omi to the ground and gazed into his blue eyes. Omi looked longingly back. Ken leaned down and kissed Omi, who eagerly accepted.

"Ken, have you had any luck?" Yohji's voice roared across Ken's radio.

Ken shook himself awake. He grabbed his microphone and said sadly, "No. No luck yet."

Yohji responded, "Well, Aya's headed to the pier and I'm off to his school. Maybe there'll be some cute girls there. I just love their short skirts." Yohji paused. After a moment he continued, "Ah, it's sad really that Ouka can't come around anymore. She was annoying but she made Omi happy. And she usually came with friends."

"Yohji!" Ken yelled. "Could you try to focus here? Omi's missing and in danger! Don't bring up O . . . u . . . ka . . . " Ken trailed off as his mind raced. "Yohji! That's it! Call Aya! Have him meet us at the cemetery." Ken kick started his bike and tore off down the road again.

"Cemetery?" Yohji questioned.

"Yeah," Ken said as a he blazed through traffic lights. "Today's the anniversary of Ouka's death. I remember Omi mentioning it earlier this week. He must have gone to the cemetery. Why didn't I think of it before?" Ken cursed himself. "Damn! He probably just didn't want to bother us."

"I'll see you there in a few minutes, Ken."

"Thanks, Yohji!" Ken said. 'Just one more mile. Hang on, Omi. I'm coming.' Ken thought. Ken's heart pounded as he screeched to a halt at the cemetery. He hoped his hunch was right. If anything happened to Omi, he'd never forgive himself. Ken leapt off his bike. Sweat began pouring down his temples as Ken desperately tried to remember where the Takatori resting place lay. As he turned the corner, he recognized the ginger-haired figure kneeling in front of the Takatori marker.

Ken took a deep breath. He found Omi safe and sound. He was worried for nothing. Ken couldn't understand why he was so concerned. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of Omi. Ken smiled and started to cry out to Omi when Ken noticed Omi was not alone. Omi was talking to someone. Ken took a few more steps forward before he realized who it was. Nagi from Schwarz was hovering over Omi.

"Omi! Look out!" Ken screamed as he sprinted towards them.

"Wha? Ken?" Omi said startled by Ken's outburst.

Ken ran straight up to Nagi with his bugnuks drawn.

Omi bellowed, "Ken! No!"

Ken stopped inches away from Nagi's throat. Nagi stood his ground with a stone face. "Why did you stop me?" Ken asked fiercely.

"Ken, it's okay. Nagi and I were just talking."

"It's a trap!" Ken snapped back.

"If it was a trap, then you wouldn't be standing here now with your little glove on. And Omi would already be dead." Nagi stated.

"Ken?" Omi cautiously looked into Ken's raging face. "Ken, Nagi's not our enemy."

"What?" Ken turned his attention to Omi.

"Nagi's a friend."

"Friend? What?" Ken stammered.

"Ken," Omi said as he carefully took hold of Ken's arm and lowered it away from Nagi's neck. "Nagi was just telling me what Schwarz has been up to."

Ken looked confused.

"Crawford has left the group. He's gone overseas. But you should be careful. Schuldig is carrying a grudge. He and Farfarello are planning on wiping out the rest of the Takatori's." Nagi said.

"Well, that's just Omi now." Ken replied.

"Yes. When I remembered what day it was, I thought I'd find Omi here." Nagi responded.

"But if you thought that way . . . " Ken began.

"We might too." Schuldig interrupted. "Nagi, how nice to see you again."

"Schuldig!" Nagi exclaimed.

"At least you remember me. I was so upset when you just left without saying a goodbye, Nagi. I thought you had better manners than that." Schuldig remarked sarcastically.

Nagi grimaced. "What do you want, Schuldig?"

"Oh, come now, Nagi. I thought you had that all figured out." Schuldig glanced at Omi. "Mr. Takatori and I have some unfinished business."

"Oh no you don't!" Ken yelled as he lunged towards Schuldig. Unfortunately, Farfarello jumped in-between them. Shocked, Ken leapt backwards. Farfarello advanced on him with his knives drawn.

"Where are you going?" Farfarello beckoned.

"Ken! Be careful!" Omi screamed.

"I'd be more concerned about myself now." Schuldig responded.

"I won't let you hurt Omi, Schuldig." Nagi rebutted.

"You're taking their side, Nagi. How unfortunate. Well, I was going to kill one today but two makes no difference to me." Schuldig said as he reached for his pistol. Omi threw a few darts as he and Nagi ran for cover behind some grave markers.

"I think this fight is a little unfair! Why don't we help even the odds out?" Yohji barked.

"What!" Farfarello questioned as he struggled against Ken's bugnuks.

Aya and Yohji rushed up to the fight with their weapons at the ready. Schuldig winced. "Farfarello! Let's go! We can deal with this Takatori later when he's alone."

"I'm not a Takatori anymore!" Omi fumed. "Why do you have a grudge against me? I'm the one who shot my brother with an arrow. And I was a part of my father's and other brother's death. Do you really think I'm like them since I had a part in killing them? If you want me to suffer, then let me live." Omi began crying. Everyone stared in silence as Omi continued. "Then let me live with the knowledge I killed them. I killed my two brothers and father! I can't erase that! And I'm the reason my sister got killed. You shot her but you were trying to shoot me. But if it makes you feel better, then shoot me now. I deserve it."

"Omi . . . " Ken breathed.

Omi cried. "I deserve it! There is nothing I can do to atone for my sins. So just shoot me now."

Nagi walked up to Schuldig sternly. "Is this the Takatori you remember? Is this the kind of person you're afraid of? We were dogs of Reiji Takatori not this boy! He won't do us any harm."

Schuldig nodded and turned to Farfarello. "Don't cross us again." Schuldig remarked as he and Farfarello fled the scene.


	8. True Feelings

"So Nagi was on our side?" Yohji asked.

"Yes." Manx answered. "He had been entering Ken's mind to let him know Omi was in danger."

"Why did he enter my mind? Why not Aya or Yohji or even Omi?" Ken defensively questioned.

"You're closest to Omi." Nagi responded.

Ken sat frozen in his chair. He pondered what Nagi knew. Finally, he asked again, "But why not enter Omi's dreams?"

Nagi grinned. "Humans often find themselves dreaming about being in danger and even dying. It wouldn't have seemed like it was different from any other dream Omi has. I had to enter his closest friend's dreams. Give him reoccurring nightmares. Only then would it have been taken seriously. It wouldn't have worked any other way."

"How did you know to pick me over Aya and Yohji?"

"I watched you. You were always smiling when you were together." Nagi said.

Ken blushed.

"Did Schwarz go into hiding again?" Aya inserted.

"Yes . . . mostly." Manx replied. "While we know Crawford is overseas, we've lost all records of Schuldig and Farfarello. Nagi, as you know, will be going back with me to Kritiker for a debriefing."

"Are you going to join Weiss?" Yohji turned to ask Nagi.

Nagi thought a moment before responding. "No, but I'm not you're enemy either. I have a lot to think about. Our paths will cross again."

"Let's get going, Nagi." Manx said.

As Yohji showed Manx and Nagi the way out of the mountain retreat, Ken asked Aya, "Where's Omi?"

"He went upstairs to his room. I think he wanted to be alone for a while."

"Oh," Ken thought. He squirmed around in his chair trying to get comfortable.

Aya stared sternly at Ken. "Would you take this up to Omi?"

Ken looked at Aya's outstretched hands. "Apples?"

"He asked for them earlier."

"Okay." Ken took the plate of peeled apples from Aya and walked upstairs towards Omi's room.

Yohji smugly stepped up to Aya. "What are you up to?"

Aya thinly smiled and said, "He's a real pain in the ass sometimes, Yohji."

Yohji chuckled. "Is that our Aya starting to melt his frosty attitude?"

Aya growled.

Ken arrived at Omi's room. Omi's door was closed. Ken took a deep breath and rapped on the door. After a moment, the door creaked open a crack. Omi peered out. Ken said, "Aya wanted me to give you this."

Omi looked at the plate of apples. "Come on in." Omi pulled the door wide open for Ken.

Ken entered Omi's room instinctively pushing the door to close. The latch bounced off the frame leaving the door slightly ajar. Not noticing, Ken walked up to Omi who had plopped down on his bed. Ken sat down on a chair beside the bed and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Omi sighed.

"Rough day."

"Yeah."

"Are you mad at me?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't tell you about my nightmares."

"No."

"Oh," Ken realized. "You're upset about Ouka."

"Yeah."

Ken stood up and began to leave. "Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll be leaving now." Ken took two steps away and remembered he was still holding the plate of apples. He turned around to see Omi sitting up on his bed staring at Ken with tears in his eyes. "Omi?"

Omi reached out and grabbed Ken's left arm. "Please don't go." Omi cried.

"It's okay, Omi. I'll stay." Ken caressed Omi's head dropping the plate on the floor. "I know you loved Ouka."

"It wasn't like that, Ken." Omi gathered his thoughts as he nestled his head on Ken's chest. "I loved Ouka but I wasn't in love with her. When she died, I felt all alone in the world."

"You always have me . . . and Aya and Yohji." Ken paused a second before continuing. "You'll find love again. Don't worry."

Omi squeezed Ken tight and said, "I am attracted to someone but I think he only thinks of me as a friend."

Ken pushed Omi away a few inches. "What?"

Tears welled in Omi's eyes. "It's okay. I can be happy as long as that person is happy." Omi tried to manage a smile.

Ken looked into Omi's big blue eyes. "Omi, I . . . I've been trying to say something to you. No, more like I've been trying to figure something out in my own mind." Ken paused.

"What is it, Ken-kun?"

"The nightmares I was having really scared me. I know they were from past missions. And I know you survived each time. But you could have died. On each one of those missions, you could have died!"

"Ken, we're assassins. That's part of the job description."

"Omi, I never stopped to think about it before. But Nagi made me realize . . . " Ken trailed off.

"What, Ken-kun?"

Ken smiled weakly, "I love you. My heart belongs to you, Omi-kun."

Omi's eyes widened as a smile formed across his face. "My heart belongs to you too, Ken-kun." Omi leaned in to kiss Ken.

As Ken advanced to accept Omi's kiss, Ken slipped on an apple slice. Ken crashed down on top of Omi hard pinning Omi on his bed under Ken. Suddenly, Omi laughed. "See, I always said you are a dumb jock."

Ken breathed back. "Stupid."

Omi grinned as Ken's lips parted his. Omi eagerly accepted Ken's tongue as Omi's door creaked open.

Yohji whispered, "Omi?"

Ken tore off Omi's shirt as Omi rapidly removed Ken's shirt and headed towards his belt buckle. Yohji backed out of Omi's room swiftly unbeknownst to Ken and Omi. Yohji shook his head as he pulled the door closed quietly.

Aya approached Yohji. "Everything okay?"

Yohji smirked. "Yeah, Ken finally listened to his heart."


End file.
